Dragon Ball: New Beginnings
by Soonergirl28
Summary: Goku left with the dragon ten years ago, and since then the Earth has been peaceful. But when a unknown threat occures, It's up to Trunks, Pan, and Goten to save it before it's to late.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or DBGT or any of that. Just the plot and the characters you've never heard of before.

**Authors Note: **This is the new much better version of Dragon Ball: A New Beginning. It's basically the same plot just better in my opinion. Please enjoy and review.

**Title:** Dragon Ball: New Beginnings

**Chapter One:**

Welcome Home

………………………..

"Ring…Ring…Ring…" the phone vibrated and rang against the hard surface of the wooden end table. It was abruptly stopped by a hand scooping it up and answering in a groggy and tired voice.

"Hello?" Pan Son yawned.

"Pan, did you just wake up?! You better have not little missy you only have an hour to get ready for your welcome Home party and you haven't even left yet!" her mother nagged into the phone, "I can't believe your so irresponsible Pan! I thought I raised you better than this!"

By the time Videl was finished giving Pan a lecture, which was basically wasted breath considering Pan was too busy getting ready to listen, Pan was completely ready. Her things were all carefully organized into her capsules, her hair was looking pretty, and her clothes weren't wrinkled as the usually are.

"Pan, are you listening to me?" Videl questioned her daughter, she had a very strong feeling that she didn't listen or comprehend a single thing out of what she had said.

"Yes Mama, I have been listening the whole time. Even though it doesn't matter because I'm all ready." Pan said sweetly.

"But…uh…" Videl stuttered stupidly in clear confusion, unable to understand the fact that in the ten minutes they had been talking Pan had gotten ready, "But….I…You…You weren't ready ten minutes ago how in the world are you ready now?"

Pan smirked even though it was quite obvious her mother couldn't see it, "Well I guess you could say that in the six years I've been away, I have learned some very helpful habits."

"Oh…" Videl muttered shaking her head at her daughters pride in being able to get ready quickly when she was being irresponsible, "Good for you then. Anyway you need to be at Capsule Corp. at two o'clock sharp, alright?"

Pan glanced at the clock it read 1:13, "Yeah I'll be there mom, I better leave now though to get there on time."

"Alright Sweetie, have a save trip…I can't wait to see you," Pan could hear the sadness in her voice and instantly felt guilty for leaving her mother for so long and not going to visit.

"Yeah…I can't either Mama, I love you."

"I love you too Honey, bye"

"Bye…" Pan could hear Videl pause as if about to say something but instead just sighed and hung up the phone. Pan looked down at the black flats she was wearing knowing very well that it was selfish for her to leave like that but she just had to leave Japan it brought back to many memories…

_"No Pan!" _she told herself, _"Don't even start thing about…him! Just think about the party and all your family and friends that have been dieing to see you. Not one that will just go off and leave his whole life and everyone with it behind"_

Pan shook all thoughts about him away and grabbed her capsules and walked out of the door and to the elevator to the top floor so she can try to forget the past and look on to the day she had ahead of her.

…………………………

Videl gave her second sigh of the day as she tossed the phone on the couch; it somehow connected with Gohan's head which was lying on the couch. "Ouch!" Gohan screamed as he clutched his head in pain, "Man Videl that really hurt!" Videl rolled her eyes at her husband, how could one of the strongest being in the universe be hurt by a little puny device that only weighed about two pounds.

Gohan saw her gesture and blushed, "What it really did hurt!" Videl smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure it did Gohan…"

Gohan took his hand of his head were the phone had hit and there wasn't any kind of indication that he had even been touched. "Looks fine to me honey," Videl smiled and grabbed the phone and this time put it in the right place.

"So what did Panny say is she on her way?" Gohan asked completely forgetting about the accident only minutes ago.

Videl's face brighten up at mention of her daughter's name, "Yep she's really coming home this time. She's got all her stuff and everything. Oh Gohan I can't wait to see her…six years is way too long."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Yes your right it is way to long…" The two stood in silence for a moment both thinking back to the last time they had seen there daughter. "Well we better get a move on and get to Bulma's if we want to make there before Pan does."

Videl smiled and grabbed Gohan's hand as the two walked to there flying vehicle that would take them to Capsule Corp. and to their Daughter.

………………………………..

"Hello? Trunks! This is your mother where are you at? Pan's party starts in thirty minutes and your not here. I mean it mister if your not here in ten minutes I'm going to make your father go out and find you and I'll make sure that you get plenty of training time after work…Aw come on Trunks please get home…" Bulma clicked off the phone after leaving the twentieth message on his answering machine.

"You still haven't heard from Trunks yet?" Bra asked walking into the big ball room that was decorated for Pan's Welcome home party. Bulma shook her head in disappointment. "Oh…" Bra said sensing her mother's bad mood, "Well if you want I can go look for him?"

"NO!" Bulma boomed. Bra jumped up and flew behind one of the tables poking her head out from the side.

"So…so…sor...sorry," Bra stuttered in fear.

Bulma noticed her daughter was frightened, "Oh sorry Bra…It's just…I don't want you to miss the party. I know you being here means a lot to Pan."

Bra walked away from the table and up to her mother, "I bet she wants Trunks here too though. I mean…they were like best friends before she left."

Bulma nodded, "I know, that's why I want Trunks here. I know he's been dieing to see her."

Bra decided to change the subject, "Anyway our guest are starting to arrive lets got greet them. We wouldn't want to be bad hostess."

Bulma snapped back to her usual self, "Of course let's go!" Bulma raced over to the door to greet all of her longtime friends.

"Whew," Bra said whipping her forehead with her arm, "That was a close one, Trunks you better get here fast before mom has a complete freak out."

…………………..

"Come on Goten we have to hurry!" Trunks said flying ahead of his best friend.

"Mime Momming" Goten said his mouth full of food. Trunks looked over his shoulder to see Goten munching on the "snack" Trunks had bought for him. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Goten…I was just wondering if there's a time when you aren't stuffing your face." Trunks said extremely agitated.

Goten swallowed his food, "Chill out Trunks, capsule corps right there." Goten's finger pointed toward the outline of the big yellow dome.

Trunks sighed a big breath of relief, "Oh finally, I hate to see what my mom's got planned for us to do now that were so late." Goten gave a huge gulp as the two stepped onto the grass of Capsule Corp. almost too afraid to go inside and see what Bulma had in store for them.

……………………..

Vegeta who was standing alone over by the food sensed Goten and Trunks arrival, "Woman come here," Vegeta barked at Bulma.

Bulma knitted her eyebrows together, "What now Vegeta?"

Vegeta snorted at her rude response, "The Brat and Kakorat's brat are here." Bulma's eyes light up as she heard about two demi-Saiyans arrival, "Oh really?"

Vegeta nodded a smirk upon his features as the two walked in. They instantly felt everyone's eyes on them, "Uh sorry were a little late," Trunks said nervously.

Bulma walked up to them glaring, "You two are just luck that Pan is late." She sneered at them and walked away, "Okay everyone…Pan will be here any minute lets all get ready!

………………………………

"Damn," Pan whispered as she landed on Capsule Corp grounds. She looked at her watch, "2:21 oh man I hope there really happy to see me."

She walked up to the front door and pulled on the handle, excited and a little afraid to see what all has changed, and walked inside.

"SURPIRSE," Everyone Screamed. Pan put her hands over her ears to make the volume of there voices not be so ear splitting. "Ha, it's good to see you guys to," Pan laughed as all of her friends and family swarmed around her.

_"Hmm…" _she thought to herself, _"This might not be such a bad night after all."_

……………………….

Well what did ya think? I personally think this went a lot better than my first one did. I'm really happy and excited about this one. I hope you are too. Well please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
